The Planet with No Name
by Genius-626
Summary: "Their story was a simple one. Humans had managed to destroy their home planet, and in desperation, travelled the universe to inhabit another." Heroes Cuties centric, Hero's Duty AU.
1. Back from the Battlefield

**A/N: Hey Wreck-it Ralph fans. This is my Hero's Duty AU fic. Instead of putting the characters in our normal real world, I thought that a sci-fi, war-driven planet with killer Cybugs would be much more interesting to write about :D Hope y'all like it. **

**I'm apologizing in advance for the run-on sentences…I'm also sorry that most of this chapter is narrative like…I promise I'll write some more plot later, maybe even detail some of their past. We'll see what happens.**

The Planet with No Name

Their story was a simple one.

Humans had managed to destroy their home planet, and in desperation, travelled the universe to inhabit another. Science was used to solve the many problems posed while reestablishing living conditions on such a desolate planet—a planet that these people gave no name—and for the most part, it worked. Machines were built and cities were made. Food was synthesized and air was filtered.

Life, in all its practicality, had been sustained.

But years and years after the settlement, one mistake would lead to prove mankind capable of self-destruction once again.

The only other living creatures the human's had ever encountered were giant insects. They resembled beetles from Earth and did well to avoid the newcomers to their home. For generations, the humans hunted them for food and reshaped their strong shells to make tools. When underground cities were being made, scientists took it upon themselves to create not only a machine that could aid them in their construction, but a creature that could intelligently maneuver through man-made as well as natural tunnels, able to use its instincts to detect danger or find whatever they may be able to dig up and use within the earth of the planet.

And so, the Cybug was created, programmed to be under human control.

No one knows exactly why the bugs turned against them, but when danger such as this arises, explanations become as important as a knife in a gun fight.

And this was much more than a mere gun fight.

…

The high speed train was going far too slow for Sergeant Calhoun. Normally, she wouldn't be this eager to be going home. She'd usually use this time wisely by meditating, it usually able to help to rid her mind of war and Cybugs just long enough to ready herself for the open arms of society. Not only that, but she sometimes even found herself talking with her squadron, or would at least listen to them talking amongst themselves about home and family.

But not this time around, her mind was elsewhere. After five months of what seemed to be a non-stop Cybug killing spree and nothing but smoke and ash getting in her eyes and mouth as she gave orders, she was itching to get back to the construction site they called home.

But mainly, back to the construction _worker_ she called her _boyfriend_.

Litwak City was always digging for more ground, their population somehow always expanding, thus the constant need for construction and demolition. Litwak City wasn't perfect, far from it. Calhoun almost preferred the battlefield and the familiar smell of lasers piercing through smog air and Cybug slime to the blaringly artificial lighting and consistently stuffy atmosphere of their underground city. She could live without the crowds of people at the marketplace and the apartments that were just as small, if not smaller than the barracks they slept in on the surface.

But there was one thing in Litwak City that the Sergeant absolutely loved, and that was Felix, one of the kindest, funniest, strongest, and oddly enough, shortest men she knew. He didn't quite look the part, but he was heroic in his own way, powerful in his compassion and strong in his leadership. Unlike most men who decided to go into the military, Felix had chosen a path similar to his father's and was now head of many of the construction sites in Litwak.

The story of their meeting was a long and tumultuous one, but if it hadn't been for the near destruction of their home, they most likely never would have met; the nightmares of her former life would most likely still be haunting her.

Trips back home always made her thoughts drift off to when Felix had first started meeting her at the station. Shortly after they'd met, even before they'd started dating, her little handyman would wait for her outside the train station every time she came home. They'd write letters to each other while she was on the surface, sometimes multiple times a week, and she knew for a fact that he stored every new letter he got from her in a special compartment in his toolbox, just so he'd have something of hers with him at all times. Of course he'd initiated the letter writing, and although she'd thought about leaving it be with just that first letter, she could help but write him back every time she got one in the mail.

Felix would usually be covered in grease and dirt from head to toe when she arrived, having just gotten off work early to spend the day with her. His toolbox would be at his feet, his trusty laser-hammer hanging from the loop on his belt, a wide smile across his face and harsh honeyglows reddening his cheeks. The pure joy he emitted just by standing there and smiling at her always lifted her heart, making her forget how heavy her armor was, how maddening her memories of war were, and more recently, how terrifying her nightmares could occasionally get. Before Felix, no one greeted her at the doors. She had a few friends, but no family to go to in the city.

They hadn't been dating long. Her last leave was when they'd made their relationship official, hence her anxious behavior. As cheesy as it sounded, she couldn't wait to see him. After five months of nothing but letters and the occasional picture, she wanted to tease him in person, talk to him, hold him, and probably fuck him…at least more than twice. What she would give for this train to go faster! What she would give to see him waiting for her outside the train station in his grease and grit covered uniform.

But he wouldn't be waiting for her this time. She planned to surprise him and had told him in her latest letter that her arrival would be the day after this. She didn't know what had come over her, and she didn't want to give the poor man a heart attack, but there was something about the letters that she had been receiving of late that worried her. He seemed stressed, but unwilling to admit it. Maybe catching him off guard would shatter the façade she knew he would try to pull on her. He was generally a cheerful guy, but refused to let her see his weaker state, much like how she had been in the beginning, though he was better at hiding the fact that he was, in fact, hiding something from her.

A metallic voice announced their stop. Calhoun looked up at the monitor showing their route and tried to hide her smile. She couldn't look too happy to be home in front of her men.

…

The door creaked loudly when Calhoun entered Felix's small apartment. She was initially surprised by that, Felix was usually so nit-picky about keeping things like squeaky doors in check. Once she looked into the apartment, however, she was no longer surprised. It was nearly a complete mess, one she'd never even thought her Felix was capable of making.

"Something's definitely up with this man…" She said to herself, now terribly suspicious about her boyfriend's mental health.

As she closed the door and ventured further into the apartment, she could tell that he'd at least started cleaning, but had clearly given up and was planning to finish it today. She entered the bedroom to find seemingly clean clothes hastily thrown over the side of the dresser to be put away later, dirty clothes lying on the floor, and the bed not even made.

She set her bags next to the bed and with the press of a button, began to get out of her armor. Setting her folded armor aside in the closet, she slid her thin pants off and climbed into bed wearing only a tank top and underwear. She looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. 9:50. He should be home soon.

Just as she'd estimated, it wasn't long until Calhoun heard someone at the front door, fumbling with their keys. The door finally creaked open, lazy footsteps shuffling in, a final click of the door barely audible. He sounded tired judging by the way he carelessly threw his toolbox on the couch, the evidence of that a distinct rattling of metal. The footsteps grew nearer until he reached the open door to his room. He nearly passed by without so much as a glance before she shifted a bit, catching his peripheral attention. His body jerked in a way that made it look like he was just waking up, at first not seeing who it was in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and took a step further into the room.

"Long day?" She asked after a moment, her boyfriend entirely speechless.

"Tammy!" He exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and relief, leaning against the doorframe for support and covering his face with one hand for a moment. The upper part of his jumpsuit was already off, hanging from his hips. Calhoun noted that his face was still dirty from work and there were bags under his eyes.

"Come here." She said after a moment.

Having taken that moment to regain his bearings, he strode over to her and practically fell into her arms. She could feel just how tense he was in that embrace and could only imagine how worked he'd been today.

Felix buried his face into the crook of her neck. "You said you'd get here tomorrow." He mumbled into her skin.

"I wanted to surprise you." She said, running her fingers through his hair. "I've been planning this for a while now."

"Well, I'm mighty surprised." He said, lifting his head to look into her eyes. "There more to this plan of yours?"

"Well…" she trailed off, looking away for a moment, playfully.

"Well, what?" He asked softly, yawning shortly after.

She smirked a bit seductively at him. "You look a little too tired for what I have in mind."

He smiled, having missed her so much. "Yup, hit the nail on the head with that one."

"That's not all I wanted to hit." She said under her breath as he got up to undress.

Felix felt his face grow hot, still a bit sheepish when it came to her dirty remarks. He looked back at her lying in his bed. He almost couldn't believe that she was even here. The last few weeks had been terrible without her.

"I love you." He said without thinking, his voice filled with adoration.

Their eyes met then. It hadn't been the first time he'd said it, but it'd never been that direct. He would whisper to her just as she was about to drift off into sleep. He would write it in his letters to her, but never with this boldness had he declared those three words.

He looked so tired, like he would collapse if she didn't say something soon. She got out of bed and went to him, held him close and leaned down to capture his lips with hers. His arms found their way around her waist and he leaned into her a bit more, Calhoun getting the impression that his knees had gone weak. She separated their lips for a moment to look at him.

"I love you, too."

**Yeah…this is a really rough draft. I need to know what you guys think before I continue. Should I go into their blooming romance or stick to them already being in a relationship? Do you want to know the details about their meeting for the first time? I was thinking of going for the proposal soon after this, and I was going to have Calhoun think about Brad and letting go and stuff like that. I also want this to be M rated…but I really need some opinions here! Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Not Alone Tonight

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and support :D I love that you guys like my idea, so here's some more! This chapter was going to have WAY more plot in it until I decided to dedicate it to mostly sex…oh well :p**

**(If I stick to the plan, this chapter will not be the only M rated one, BWAHAHA. Just letting you know.)**

The Planet with No Name

Chapter 2: Not Alone Tonight

Felix's heart simultaneously skipped a beat and was lifted up higher than he'd ever felt the moment her soft words met his ears. His tired eyes looked up to her with tears held captive, happiness and relief washing over him like the rain she said fell from the sky and onto the surface of their planet.

Calhoun was surprised to feel that his raw emotion was having such an impact on her, her eyes too beginning to well. Though curiosity was still prominent in her thoughts, she decided to ignore her impulses and not question Felix about his current state of…messiness and seeming dysfunction. It disturbed her to see him like this, but she could see that he needed copious amounts of rest right now; questions would only further his distress.

She ran a hand through his hair and ended up releasing dust into the air. He chuckled.

"There was a bit of a mishap today at the site." He explained, eyes averting hers for some reason. "Nearly had ourselves a landslide."

Calhoun further inspected him and noticed all sorts of cuts and bruises she had missed before. He usually wasn't so clumsy to acquire such minor injuries. She wondered if something serious could have happened while she was gone that he wasn't telling her.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Calhoun couldn't help but ask, it being a pretty basic and straight forward question. "And don't tell me you're just 'hunky dory' as always," She gently brought his chin up to look into his eyes. Her voice remained soft, but was also incredibly serious. "Because I can tell that's not true."

Felix nodded slightly and held her eyes in his, though it looked almost like it was a challenge to do so with how sleep deprived he was. "I took a bit of a tumble today, but nothin' too bad. Nearly sprained my ankle, but everything's just fine." He gave a bitter sweet smile. "I should be asking how _you _are. It's not like I'm working in battlefield all day."

At this, Calhoun felt his arms constrict ever so slightly, pulling her a smidge tighter against him. She shook her head in disbelief. He was so typical, putting other people before himself. He would work himself to death and never notice, as long as he was doing good work for the benefit of others.

"Your job is just as dangerous as mine, and just as important, whether you want to believe it or not." Calhoun replied, now purposefully messing with his hair, dust particles further flying about. "You need to shower, sergeant's orders." She concluded, smirking at him.

He smiled a real smile and sighed. "No need to pull rank on me with that request, ma'am."

She laughed and lightly pushed him into the general direction of the bathroom. He shuffled over and she followed, though he didn't know why. When he reached the doorway and gripped the handle with all intentions of closing the door behind him, he felt a strong resistance. Looking back at his companion, he saw that she was walking in with him.

"…What are you doing?" Felix asked as she came in, pulling her shirt over her head.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Calhoun replied, her shirt still hanging on her arms, effectively covering her chest. "I'm not letting you go in alone." She moved in closer to him, the look in her eyes of genuine want; a genuine need to just be with him. It's been five months, which hadn't been long for her before Felix, but now seemed like some sort of eternity.

"Not alone tonight." She said, not even sure if the statement was meant to express that she didn't want be alone tonight, or that he wasn't alone. Maybe it was both. Nevertheless, Felix seemed to understand her perfectly, kissing her softly, yet soundly, to make it known that her point had been made clear.

His gloved hands found their way to her arms, gently dragging the cloth of her tank top from her, exposing her bare chest. He let his hands drop down to hers and she tugged his gloves off, letting them drop to the floor. She turned him around and proceeded in unzipping the rest of his jumpsuit while he found the hem of his shirt and lazily pulled it over his head. Shirtless, Felix realized that his boots were still tightly bound to his feet and groaned. Finding the strength in his tired limbs to gently lower himself to sit on the bath tub's edge, he bent down to unbuckle a boot. Calhoun kneeled in front of him and assisted with the other one, slipping it off before he even got to the third of the five buckles. She reached over and turned on the water, making sure it was a comfortably hot temperature, to sooth his aching muscles.

She looked over to him as he was almost completely undressed and felt a pang of...she didn't even know what it was. She felt responsible for him, in every way. She was taking care of him, and she wanted to more than anything at that moment. She wondered if she'd ever felt like this, cared so much about a person to take care of them like this; to worry about them like this. Of course she'd felt protective before, especially with Brad. She'd wanted nothing but to keep him safe, but this feeling was new. Of course she wanted to protect Felix, but not from Cybugs or even the natural dangers of the outside world. Right now, she was protecting him from much worse things.

Just when she thought she'd seen it all; just when she thought she'd had it all and had it taken away from her all the same, with Felix came new things and new feelings.

And she didn't care how sappy that sounded, because it was true. The world was filled with saps, she was just one of the tougher ones.

"You comin' in, sergeant?" She heard Felix say behind the curtain, apparently a bit tired herself for having missed him get into the shower.

"You bet I am, soldier." She said under her breath, quite sure that he hadn't heard the remark. She stood up to her full height and stepped in, swiftly closing the curtain behind her.

Felix was already getting his hair wet, rinsing out the filth of the underground. Calhoun took a small cloth and a bar of soap, coming up close from behind, gaining his full attention by reaching around his chest and pulling his back to lean up against her. She began scrubbing, lightly as to not harm any of his numerous bruises. He at first wanted to say something like, "I can do this myself," but found it extremely comforting, too soothing for words. He closed his eyes and leaned further into her embrace, sighing happily.

Calhoun was also enjoying herself, highly amused at the fact that he was too tired to even protest this much intimacy. With what she'd experienced with him so far, he was very shy about his body and any type of sexual activity besides kissing. He was a humble guy and a bit innocent, which was extremely endearing, though daunting at times. She'd taken his virginity just five months ago, and even that had taken some coaxing, though it was well worth it in the end for both of them.

So they were making progress. She gave a wry smile at the idea of furthering this progression even more so.

She began washing further done his chest after getting his arms. His stomach muscles twitched, sending him a signal that she was reaching further down, and quickly. Before he could say anything to her, she dropped the rag and smoothed her fingers over his manhood. His eyes were open in an instant as her slender fingers moved to encircle his already hardening member.

"Tamora—" He gasped, his hands moving to grip the sides of her legs. He was unwilling to move away from her, loving the feel of free hand pressed firmly against his flat chest, further pressing her breasts into his back, while the other hand was doing heavenly things. Her lips were playing at his sensitive ears and he wondered if this was more for his benefit or for hers. When she nipped at earlobe, she thumb slid over the tip of his member, sending two amazing sensation through his body at once. He hadn't been touched like this since she'd left, and he'd missed it; missed her making love to him. He believed he was right to wait for her because no woman could make him feel what she made him feel, and he hoped she felt the same about him.

She began pumping him at a moderate pace as she dragged her lips just above his ear, her mouth firmly pressed against his soft and wet brown hair. She could feel his hands unable to stay in one place on her legs, both moving up down in almost the exactly same motions. She could hear him panting, still gasping her name in whispers, his fingers tightening to grip her at times. His member was pulsing with pleasure, his hips shifting ever so slightly in circular motions to meet her hand. Pleasuring him like this was new even to her. She was completely aroused, though determined to shower him with attention.

She could tell he was close by the time he gasped her name again, and so decided to slow down her motions, drawing it out for him. He whimpered, not in disappointment, but in absolute ecstasy. It was only another moment before he let go, his seed shooting out into her hand as he moaned loudly, one hand gripped her side, while the other reached up to squeeze her hand. After his climax, he could hardly believe he was still standing. His breathing was hard, and somewhat to his surprise, Calhoun's breathing wasn't too far off from his. She kissed the side of his face before separating from him and turned off the water.

They stepped out together and toweled off in the bedroom. Calhoun sat on the bed while Felix was still drying himself off. He looked over to her from under the towel and just gazed for a moment, lost in thought.

"It's unfair of me to leave you like this." He said quietly, walking over to her, the towel now wrapped around his waist.

"You can make it up to me later, Fix-it." She said, a bit sarcastically, never thinking about it in such terms. "You need sleep."

Felix sat next to her and shook his head. "Can't argue with that logic."

"Then don't." Calhoun replied, pushing him further onto the bed and onto his back. She set the towels aside and covered them both with the blanket at the end of the bed.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Felix asked dreamily, already half asleep.

Calhoun smiled at her romantic as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. She rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I'll be here. You're not alone tonight."

**It's really late, so there are bound to be some typos, so yeah…Hope you liked the smexiness, cause my judgment is a bit impaired at the moment with how tired **_**I **_**am. **

**As always, praise, flame, or ignore the review box to your heart's content. **


	3. Nothing to Lose

**A/N: I promise the Felix angst will be over relatively soon. Also, the next few chapters will be flashbacks.**

**Just warnin' y'all. **

The Planet with No Name

Chapter 3: Nothing to Lose

Calhoun woke up to weight shifting on the bed. It took her a matter of seconds to become aware of the fact that Felix was leaving, and without even needing to think about it, her arms reached out to wrap around him to slowly bring him back to lying down beside her. She didn't open her eyes or even speak; she merely pulled him closer and laid her head on his bare chest, trapping him for a good few minutes.

Felix sighed, grateful that he'd decided to get ready for work early so that he had some time to spare. He reached up with his free hand to tangle his fingers in Calhoun's messy short hair, his other hand trapped between them.

"Skip work today." Calhoun said, her voice thick with sleep.

"You know I can't do that." Felix said, somehow not at all surprised she'd ask that of him.

She opened her eyes and lifted herself up, her upper body now resting on his, both arms on either side of him. She cocked her head to the side playfully.

"What could possibly happen if you don't?"

"Well," Felix breathed in and out swiftly, thinking of all the worst case scenarios. "Gene, the supervisor, would most likely have a heart attack, and then he'd overwork the rest of my crew, which may end up in another landslide if they're not careful, which then could-"

His rambling was cut short by Calhoun's lips finding his. A familiar joy/apprehension spread through him as he felt her lower body reach around his, her legs now on either side of him. They were both still unclothed from the night before, which made it extremely difficult for him not to be immediately aroused. He fought the urge, work still on the mind. If he was going to make love to her, he wanted it to be when he had no obligations to fulfill.

Her hands dug themselves under him and pulled their chests so close that he found it almost a challenge to breathe evenly. He numbly reached up to cup her face in his hands for a moment, the feel of her skin and the aggressive presence of her tongue in his mouth something he'll never get tired of or try to fight off. His hands then slid down her body to grasp her hips as they began to rock against his, but before she could make it a full on grind—and most likely get him in a mood that would have him want to skip work—he pulled away from kissing her.

"I should _really_ start getting ready for work." He said, a bit of a shake in his voice. As much as he'd love to stay and pleasure her, something he felt he owed her after last night, he was very loyal to his commitments and hated getting in trouble with the boss.

Calhoun knew this, knew his loyalty better than most, so she _very reluctantly_ rolled off of him and let him get up from bed. She buried her face in a pillow and listened to the sounds of dresser drawers opening and closing, fabric sliding on and off of his skin. She peeked out then, glimpsing at his backside while he pulled up a slightly cleaner jumpsuit than the one he was wearing the day before.

She smiled to herself, remembering the first time she had seen Felix get dressed. She'd wanted to tease him, and apparently, watching him intently as he pulled on his work clothes had been a nerve wracking experience for him.

When he glanced down at her, there was something different about him, however. She didn't find the same gleeful glint in his eye that he usually had in the mornings. In fact, he wasn't even whistling. One of the most charming things she'd found out about Felix was that he whistled, especially after getting laid the night before.

But this wasn't a complete surprise, Calhoun still having her suspicions about him, why he hadn't been acting quite like himself recently. His gaze was serious, and although she'd known him to be serious about work and things, he'd never really looked at her that way before.

"What is it?" She asked, not even realizing she'd wanted to speak.

Felix sighed and looked away briefly, zipping his suit up all the way before looking back. "I'm going to make breakfast. You mind getting dressed and meetin' me in the kitchen?"

Even though she wasn't too happy about the drastic change of subject, Calhoun was unable to hide the smile that spread across her face as soon as he mentioned the word "breakfast." The smile was apparently infectious, making Felix blush a little. Felix's cooking was amazing, even if he was the most modest person in creation and didn't admit to the talent. It was almost something he reserved just for Calhoun, knowing how much she appreciated it.

"Sounds good, Fix-it."

"Alright." Honeyglows aglow, he left the room, chuckling some. No matter how many times she used the nickname, it would always make him feel the same way.

…

Calhoun sat quietly at the kitchen counter, watching Felix for a quiet few minutes. Her attentive demeanor apparently didn't have an off switch, not even when on leave. She was observing his every motion, intrigued, as well as little concerned, by his change in rhythm. Before, he breezed by every small task such as this with such an expert air to him that one would think he was born knowing how to do just about everything. But now, he seemed to have a little less confidence in his actions. For a moment, his hands looked like they were shaking.

They'd started eating, and still, silence persisted to stay between them. Before, silence had been comforting, both feeling so comfortable with each other that they had no reason to talk. This, however, felt different. It felt to her like there was something that needed to be said, something Felix needed to tell her, but not without some encouragement.

"Fix-it." Calhoun said, wanting his attention.

Felix looked up from his food. "Hmm?"

"Why's your apartment a mess?" She asked, half teasing, but also quite curious.

Felix's eyes grew slightly wider. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, I've been doing a bit of cleaning. I looked through everything I have to see what I could donate."

Calhoun's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "You said you were done with that a few months ago. You still haven't cleaned all this up?"

"Well, I was caught up in a few things and never really got back to it…" He met her eyes and realized how blatantly vague he was being, and that his girlfriend was in no way going to settle for any of that. He sighed, knowing what he had to do.

He got up and approached the couch in the living room, grabbing a heavy looking box and bringing it to the kitchen table. Calhoun got up to stand beside him and peered into the box he was now rummaging through. He brought up an old photo book it looked like, opening it up and flipping through some of the pages. From what Calhoun could see as he flipped through the pages were all pictures of a small boy, probably Felix, and occasionally a woman and a man.

"This is pretty old-fashioned. I've never actually known anyone to have hard copies of pictures, only digital projections." Calhoun said, honestly intrigued.

"Well, that was my Pop for you, pretty old-fashioned." Felix said thoughtfully, reminiscent of his father that had died so many years ago. "But he was an engineer, savvy with every bit of technology. He was a bit of an artist too, wanted to make you wonder about things."

"About what kind of things?" Calhoun questioned, knowing that Felix was trying to make a point.

Felix put the book down on the table and took Calhoun's hand. He started rubbing her scarred knuckles with his thumb, more for his comfort than for anything else. "I want to show you something. Found it a few months back, made me start thinkin' a lot. Made me lose track of time with thinkin' actually. All my life I've had times when I wished I could go to my dad and ask him about something. Or even just talk to him, get to know him better. I knew him as a boy's father, but not a man's."

Calhoun nodded, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I know how that feels."

He looked up into her eyes and smiled sadly. "I know. Which is why I need to share this with you."

Without another word, he turned the page onto what looked like two blank pages. Seconds later, light began to emanate from the book and a projection started playing. Calhoun could tell by the resolution of the footage and the tint of the light itself that this was about 30 years old. Before she could speculate any further, a person came into view. It was quite obviously Felix Sr., he looked just a little bit older than Felix was now. His garb was definitely dated, and he had a mustache.

_"I must have started this video twenty times by now." _The man said, shaking his head and smiling. _"Guess I just don't quite know how to put what I want to say to you in words. Well, here goes." _He paused, staring at the camera for a moment. _"You're too young to remember your mother. You're too young to remember how she passed. I'm sure you'll learn about it in school when you're older, but there was a Cybug attack underground not too long ago. Thank heavens it didn't reach the main land, but your mother and I were workin' out in the tunnels when it happened." _

Felix Sr. paused, appearing to be a bit emotional. He continued shortly. _"I want you to hear from me that you were the one to give her the strength to fight that day. We were outnumbered and out-armed, but your mother wasn't gonna let no Cybug reach home to where you were. I just need you to know that…she'll always be watchin' over you, and I'll always be here for you, even if something happens to me."_

Felix Sr. started to get up and turn the camera off when he backtracked and sat back down.

_"One more thing, before I go. I don't know when I'll give this to you, or when you'll find it, but I just need you to know, in case anything happens to me, that I want you to live life like there's nothing left to lose. Folks around here tend to forget how to live, harpin' on the smallest things, lettin' work and things take over their lives, but I want you to really live. Find that one thing that you care about more than anything, and never let it go." _

The transmission cut off there.

They were quiet for a moment, Calhoun sensing that Felix had something more to say. In that moment of silence, Calhoun could only imagine what this meant to Felix. She knew that his father had died years ago, but none of the details.

"Tamora," he began, taking both her hands in his and raising them to his forehead in weakness. "My father died doing the work I do. After watching this for the first time, and then having that accident at work, I realized that I'd fallen into that norm where people just do their job and drone on with life." He looked up at her then with big, blue, hazy eyes. She took his face into her hands and he leaned into her touch. "That is, until I met you."

"Right back at ya' short stack." Calhoun said softly. "You keep me alive, you know, because I want to come home to you. You've been that for me ever since you started writing those goofy letters."

Felix smiled wide, the familiar dreaminess haze in his eyes returning as he leaned up to kiss her. When he pulled back, her hands rested at the back of his neck while his were loosely hanging on the frame of her hips.

"I didn't know about mom. I didn't know that's how she died. Made me think of you out there, then I got worried. Had myself a little anxiety attack. I moped around in my apartment until Mary got worried and called Ralph. He had to drag me out and explain to Gene why I hadn't gone to work all week, which is why I can't ask for any more days off then I already have." He smiled a little at that, finding the humor in it now.

Calhoun looked him over and shook her head in disbelief. "And since then? It's been at least a few weeks and your apartment is still a mess."

"Well, I've been looking through all my things, getting rid of a lot, trying to make room." Before Calhoun could even question him, Felix stepped back and reached into his pocket, took one of her hands, and placed something in her palm, closing her fingers over it.

"I want to ask you to marry me, but I won't." Felix said with a bit of trepidation. "What I will ask is that you move in with me."

Calhoun was honestly surprised, and she was not doing very well in hiding it. She'd just taken in so much, and now the man was asking her a question that she'd say yes to in her sleep? She took her hand back and looked at what was lying in her palm. It was a ring, a very unique one at that. It looked to be made of some kind of smooth stone, small carvings on it making an interesting pattern.

"Pop was an artist. I remember that he made it for mom. Found it in this box here, with the rest of his things."

Calhoun looked up. "And you're giving it to me?"

"I know you'll keep it safe, like you are with my heart." Felix said, smile wide and cheeks ablaze with a blush.

Calhoun smiled. "Now there's my old honeyglow."

**I have no idea why I keep ending these chapters with Calhoun saying something. **

**I also just realized that I haven't said this in a while, so…praise, flame or ignore the review box to your heart's content. I'm ecstatic that y'all are reading and enjoying :) **


	4. Hopeless

**A/N: I hope this isn't crap :p**

**I apologize for the LONG delay. And it's not a flashback chapter…yeah, I don't know when those are happening.**

**This chapter really explores the relationships outside of just Felix and Calhoun's, but don't worry, it's really M-rated near the end. So have fun :D **

The Planet with No Name

Chapter 4: Hopeless

"Are you going out with Felix _again_ tonight? Haven't you two already seen enough of each other?"

Tamora turned from her task to glare at Kohut. His deep voice was riddled with sarcasm and the look in his eyes was hard to stay mad at. They'd been roommates for years; she'd needed a place to stay after Brad's death, so she'd ordered him to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. He would have offered his help nonetheless, but they both knew that in her time of weakness, she would never have accepted anyone's help.

Though they hardly harped on the other's social lives, let alone love lives, Kohut was finding it rather amusing—as well as a relief—that Calhoun was as smitten as she was with the construction worker. Compared to her last boyfriend, the match was just plain funny. On the other hand, he couldn't deny how compatible they seemed to be.

"For your information, soldier, I am, right after he gets off work." Tamora said, smirking as she turned back and hoisted the rather large duffle bag she was packing over her shoulder.

"What's the bag for?" Kohut asked, leaning against the door frame of her room, effectively blocking her exit. "Looks like you a have a whole house in there."

Tamora paused and her eyes darted elsewhere for a split second, making Kohut think that maybe there was something she wasn't telling him.

"I was meaning to speak to you about that." She said, all signs of any uncertainty already gone from her face. "Felix asked me to move in with him. So I'll be back for the rest of my stuff later this week."

Kohut was slightly taken aback. As surprised by the news as he was, he was happy for her. Though…he couldn't help but make fun of it.

"That was fast."

He immediately received a glare from his commanding officer, so he tried amending the statement. Sort of.

"Sorry. But, uh, when did he ask you? Last night?"

Tamora sighed. "This morning."

Kohut tried to refrain from making any more jabs at her love life. It was so unlike her old self to act this way, she hadn't even moved in with Brad the first _three _times he'd asked, and now, he guessed she wasn't taking any more chances.

"Really, that's great news, Sarge." Kohut finally said. "A little last minute for the guy who needs to find a new roommate now—"

"Hasn't Markowski always wanted to room with you?" Tamora snickered, knowing how much Kohut couldn't stand the guy.

"Don't you dare tell him that I need a roommate." Kohut replied, his deep voice the most serious it'd been since they got back from the surface.

"Sorry, soldier, what's done is done." She said slyly, pushing him out of her way and walking down the hallway.

…

Since Felix was at work, Tamora thought she would see if her favorite little cavity was out at recess. Even before she and Felix had become an item, she'd eventually become friends with his half-brother, the demolition expert Ralph, and had grown quite attached to his adopted daughter, Vanellope. She was a leader, even at the young age of nine, and her passion for racing was something all of them hoped Vanellope would never lose in a survivalist world like theirs.

She took a tram to the school and was pleased with her timing. Just inside the blacktop fence, Vanellope was sitting not quite alone drawing. Her friends seemed to be playing near, some stopping to look over her shoulder, though Vanellope was totally engrossed in her own creation.

"Van!" Tamora shouted, effectively getting the little girl's attention.

"Auntie Sarge!" Vanellope exclaimed, getting up on her feet and gripping the chain linked fence. "When did you get back? How long are you staying? Why are you here? Can I have a ride on your hover board?"

"Slow down, princess." Tamora said when she approached the girl. Vanellope immediately stuck her tongue out at the sergeant for calling her a _princess_. "The hover board's back home for right now, but you can come over later if you want. School out yet?"

"No, a'doy! It's still recess."

Tamora knelt down to be at Vanellope's height and spoke in a hushed voice, acting secretive. "You want me to bust you out early?"

Vanellope half repressed a squeal and jumped up and down. "Do you even need to ask?"

Tamora laughed at the girl's wit and took a step back. "Alright. Move out, soldier, I'll meet you in the office."

When Tamora got to the office, she headed straight for attendance, having done this a number of times, also having the added bonus of knowing the women who worked there. When she reached the desk, the women sitting there recognized her immediately.

"Tamora! You're back!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, Mary." Tamora said with a smile.

"When did you get home?" Mary asked excitedly, getting up to move some files around.

"Just yesterday." Tamora said, leaning some her weight on the desk in front of her. "How ya' been?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old." Mary said cheerfully. She then saw Vanellope bobbing up and down the hallway. "So, you're here for Vanellope?"

"Well, I have to spend some time with her before I'm too busy. Otherwise she'll complain Ralph's ear off."

Mary laughed. "So, what are you up to that'll make you so busy?"

"I'm moving in with Felix, actually. Well, right after we make his apartment less of a mess. I believe you've seen it."

"It's still like that? Poor thing! How is he?"

"Better. Way better. Thank you for helping with that by the way, I heard he needed a little help getting out of the house."

Vanellope had already made it to the door and was eaves dropping until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sarge!" She hissed. "Can we go now?"

Tamora looked down at the girl in amusement. "Patience, private. Grown-ups are talking." She said, the sarcastic remark causing Vanellope to make faces at the sergeant.

"Oh, you two go and have fun." Mary said, writing up a waiver. "I'll call Ralph and tell him that you're taking her home."

"Much obliged." Tamora saluted.

"See you around, neighbor." Mary chimed after them.

…

"I asked her to move in, and she said 'yes!'"

"She's moving in with you?" Ralph repeated in question. "That's incredible! Good for you, Felix."

"Thank you, brother."

The two brothers were at Ralph's apartment, having finished work at the same time today. Felix had freshened up, wanting to look nice for Tamora when she arrived, also not in the mood to be on the train in his filthy jumpsuit and leather boots. Ralph was relieved to see Felix act like himself again. A few weeks prior, the construction worker seemed to have given up on things like personal hygiene and even showing up to work, very unlike the man he'd known to be so polished and punctual.

Just then, the front door was busted open, Vanellope bursting into the apartment. "Ralphie, I'm hooooome!"

"I can here you a mile away, kid!" Ralph said when she found him sitting at the kitchen table and jumped into his lap.

"I got ride with Sarge on her hover board today!"

"Neato." Ralph replied, looking over to Tamora. "Nice to see you home again."

"Nice to be home again." She said with a nod, walking over behind Felix and leaning her weight on the back of his chair.

"How long are you staying?" Ralph persisted to ask, knowing how much Vanellope already wanted another ride on the hover board.

"I don't know yet, should at least be a couple of months. Again, I'm not sure. Whenever duty calls."

"Doodie…" Vanellope chuckled to herself, earning herself a nasty look from Ralph.

Tamora chuckled under her breath, loving the kid's enthusiasm.

Felix cleared his throat. "Well, we best be off. We'll see you two for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yep!" Vanellope said, remembering that tomorrow was family night. "Another day of real cooking! Seriously, Ralph can't cook for his life!"

"Hey, I'm right here!"

…

The tram was too slow for both adults. Tamora had her arm around Felix, resisting the urge do anything even remotely more sensual. If she so far as moved her hand from her own knee to his, she'd be in trouble, unable to control herself any further. It didn't matter if they were in public. She glanced down at Felix, who was seemingly completely calm snuggling into side.

The moment Felix closed and locked the front door, Tamora had him pinned against it. To her surprise, he reciprocated her fervor in full. His hands were already at the small of her back, pressing her frame tightly against him; his kiss hard and possessive. She guessed that their separation had given him more confidence; more desire and less worry of his performance. He'd been gentle before, but all she could sense in him now was a fiery passion.

They pulled away for air, Tamora's hands in his hair and caressing the back of his neck.

"You weren't practicing while I was gone, were you?" She breathed, relishing in the gaze they were sharing.

Felix shook his head slightly. "Only in my dreams."

With the apartment a mess, they eventually decided to move to the bedroom unattached—besides holding hands—to avoid injury tripping over boxes. When they got there, Tamora sat Felix down on the edge of the bed and straddled him. Their mouths met once again as Felix's hands darted to Tamora's belt buckle, slipping it off and moving on to untucking her shirt and sliding his hands underneath it to feel the smooth skin of her back. He pulled away from the kiss to throw her shirt over her head, and soon she followed suit with his shirt. The way she was continually moving her hips was driving him insane, her subtle thrusts teasing to no end. There was no doubt that she could feel his arousal as she moved her hands further down to his own belt buckle, slipping it off and quickly moving onto to unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

Felix surprised Tamora once again by taking action. He shifted their weight so that she was lying on her back, her head just below the pillows, Felix exactly where he wanted to be between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips before moving his lips down her face, her neck, the exposed flesh of her breasts.

"I've dreamt of nothing but you." Felix murmured against her skin. He caressed the curve of her clothed hip before moving his hand up to the curve of her clothed breasts. He lifted his eyes to hers, his voice just above a whisper. "I forgot whether your eyes were blue or gray. I forgot whether or not you were just a dream."

"You're hopeless." Tamora said mockingly, referring to his hopeless romanticism.

Instead of thinking of a counter remark, he went on pleasuring her like he'd planned for nearly five months. He found what he remembered to be her more sensitive spots around her collarbone and jawline, tasting her, feeding his newfound hunger for her while simultaneously making her gasp and moan, her legs winding around him. She never held back her sounds of pleasure from him, just like she'd encouraged him their first few times, she'd said It meant letting go of the world around them.

He wanted nothing more than to have her forget what terrors lay beyond their city.

Tamora removed her bra herself, Felix picking up on her non-verbal signals immediately. Once the garment was completely done away with, his kisses went south. One hand cupped a breast while he dragged his tongue across the underside of the other. His fingers smoothed across them, gentle hands igniting a spark within her. Tamora was finally at a loss when he took one of her nipples in his mouth, the feeling almost completely foreign, though very much welcome. His fondling gave her a sensation that went straight down between her legs, her arousal as unmistakable as his was at the moment.

She couldn't resist but to grind against him, making him moan as their lower halves collided. Both still clothed, Felix sat up to remove what was currently in their way. Bringing her legs together, Tamora complied as her lover freed her of her cargo pants and underwear, watching him disrobe himself on the edge of the bed. He promptly crawled back over to her, their passion still on a high, crushing their lips and bodies together, trying to touch every inch of skin that they could. Felix shifted his hips so that his arousal met Tamora's clitoris, sending her into a torrent of pleasure as he began to move. Her hands reached around his back, her nails biting his skin when his hand met her wet opening. He teased her with two finger before pushing them into her, all the while stimulating her bundle of nerves.

"Felix…" she breathed, the world practically spinning around her, as it was for him. She withdrew one of her hands from his back reached down to grip his arousal, making her want known.

He gratefully obliged, shifting ever so slightly downwards and connecting their bodies. The simultaneous sensations of tension and relief were absolutely breathtaking. It did not go unnoticed by either of them that this was the first time Felix had been the one to enter her, it had always been Tamora who made the initial move.

With this in mind, Tamora sat up, still connected, looking down at Felix as he positioned himself accordingly and began to move together. Their rhythm was effortlessly in sync, growing faster and faster as the minutes passed. Felix's hands gripped and stroked Tamora's hips as they swayed up and down his own, Tamora's hands practically everywhere; sliding across his arms, his chest, his neck. They kissed a bit messily, unable to focus on much else but their thrusting.

They'd never made love with this much intensity before, and Felix was beginning to feel a burning in his muscles. Ignoring it, he relished in the sound of Tamora's breathing, the small sounds she was making, the way her inner walls were beginning to constrict tighter around him. Every thrust continued to get faster until, at last, Tamora came with a silent cry of pleasure, her pulses sending Felix far off the edge, both still moving until neither had the energy to continue.

**And now I don't have the energy to continue writing, because its 2am! Yaaaay I need sleep. Praise, flame or ignore the review box to your heart's content :D**


End file.
